godzillafannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Equestria
' Equestria' The story of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic takes place in Equestria, a land inhabited by magical talking ponies and other sapient animals. Equestria is co-ruled by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Role In My Little Pony The story of the founding of Equestria is relayed in the application Teacher for a Day, and part of this explanation is covered in the episode Hearth's Warming Eve. The episode features a play about the founding of Equestria, narrated by Spike. He explains: "each of the three tribes, the Pegasi, the unicorns, and the Earth ponies, cared not for what befell the other tribes, but only for their own welfare. In those troubled times, as now, the Pegasi were the stewards of the weather, but they demanded something in return: food that could only be grown by the Earth ponies. The unicorns demanded the same, in return for magically bringing forth day and night. And so, mistrust between the tribes festered, until one fateful day, it came to a boil. And what prompted the ponies to clash? 'Twas a mysterious blizzard that overtook the land, and toppled the tribes' precarious peace." The blizzard led to famine, and each leader of each tribe decided to journey to a new land. They all arrived at the same place, and soon began fighting over it, and the blizzard quickly followed. "And so the paradise that the ponies had found was soon lost, buried beneath a thick blanket of snow, and hard feelings." Eventually the leaders' assistants find out Windigoes are causing the storm by feeding off of hate. The assistants' friendship creates the magical Fire of Friendship which does away with the Windigoes and the snowstorm. The three leaders then decide to join forces and found a country shared by all three tribes, and name it Equestria. Role In Godzilla Team: Seven Seals Unihorn Sisters And The Green Valor'' '' The princesses are introduced in the prologue of the first episode, depicted in a series of medieval-like drawings with a narration that says "two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land", and that "the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn. The younger brought out the moon to begin the night." 'Princess Luna' Princess Luna, formerly Night Mare Moon[ or Nightmare Moon, is a Pegasus unicorn, the younger sister of Princess Celestia, and the antagonist in the first two episodes of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Luna is transformed back to her former self through the magic of the Elements of Harmony and returns to rule Equestria together with her sister. 'Nightmare Moon' the ponies, played in the day but "shunned" the night and slept through it, which made the younger unicorn grow bitter, eventually refusing to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. Her bitteress transformed her into a "wicked mare of darkness", Night Mare Moon. The elder sister reluctantly harnessed the power of the Elements of Harmony and banished her "in" the moon, taking responsibility for both sun and moon, maintaining harmony in Equestria. The events of the first and second episodes take place a thousand years after Night Mare Moon's imprisonment, upon which she is freed, but defeated again through the magic of the Elements of Harmony, only this time she is transformed back to her former self and returns to rule Equestria with her sister. 'Princess Celestia' Princess Celestia is a Pegasus unicorn, the supreme co-ruler of Equestria with her sister Princess Luna, both of whom are responsible for raising the sun and the moon and stars. She is the mentor of Twilight Sparkle, whom she addresses as her faithful student. She is a recurring character in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. '''Regions 'PonyVille' Ponyville is the main setting of Both series. Ponyville is a small town that was founded by Earth ponies, although over time Pegasus ponies and unicorns have also made the town their residence. 'Canterlot' Canterlot is home to the royal palace of Princess Celestia. It was also the home of Twilight Sparkle prior to her relocation to Ponyville. The name is a reference to Camelot, the home to King Arthur and his "Knights of The Round Table" as well as being a play on the word "canter," which is a three-beat gait possessed by all horses that is faster than a trot but slower than a gallop. 'EverFree Forest' The Everfree Forest is located outside of Ponyville. It appears not to be bound by the same laws as the rest of Equestria since plants grow, animals care for themselves, and the weather changes without the help of ponies. It is also home to some strange creatures, including Ursas and parasprites. 'Froggy Bottom Bog' Froggy Bottom Bog is featured in Feeling Pinkie Keen. Fluttershy relocates some frogs to the bog because of overpopulation. When Pinkie Pie gets an ominous premonition, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Spike and Pinkie Pie venture to the bog to make sure Fluttershy is okay. They come upon a hydra who chases them to a chasm which they cross in order to escape. 'CloudsDale' Cloudsdale is a city in the sky where the Best Young Flyer competition takes place and where Equestria's weather is made. Only Pegasus ponies live and work there, since non-Pegasus ponies cannot stand on clouds. It is also the hometown of both Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. The name is a reference to the Clydesdale, a breed of draft horses. 'Fillydelphia' Fillydelphia is briefly mentioned by Princess Celestia in the episode Swarm of the Century. As an excuse for cancelling her visit to Ponyville, the Princess says she has to go to Fillydelphia in order to deal with an infestation of "incredibly bothersome creatures", presumably parasprites. It was also mentioned in A Friend in Deed as Cranky Doodle Donkey 's previous residence. Lauren Faust, the show's creator, mentioned in a that she wanted to name the main setting of the show Fillydelphia after where her family resides, but ultimately went with Ponyville. 'Hoofington' Hoofington is a village mentioned by Trixie as the site of her alleged battle with an ursa. The suffix -ington is derived from old English for "town". The name is quite similar to that of a political news website, The Huffington Post. 'Manehattan' Manehattan is a large city where Applejack's aunt and uncle, the Orange couple, reside. Applejack is introduced to the high society of Manehattan in a flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. She soon finds herself homesick, and returns to the farm. It was also mentioned in A Friend in Deed as Cranky Doodle Donkey's previous residence. The name is a play on Manhattan Island, a section of New York City. 'Trottingham' Mentioned in Stare Master, where Rarity is making 20 gold-lined gowns for ponies there, and later mentioned in Luna Eclipsed as Pipsqueak's previous residence. Seems to be a take on either Nottingham or Tottenham, a city in England and district of London respectively, and trotting being a walking speed for horses. 'Whitetail Wood' A forest near Ponyville. Unlike Everfree Forest, it is completely under pony control. Tree sap is harvested there. It is also the site for the Running of the Leaves, a running event held by the ponies as shown in [[Fall Weather Friends to shake all of the leaves off the trees. 'Ghastly Gorge' A gorge filled with perils, such as a windy cave, bramble bushes and quarray eels. Rainbow Dash held a contest to see who would be her pet there in May the Best Pet Win! 'Dodge Junction' Dodge Junction is an old-western town in the desert, resembling Appleloosa. It is introduced in the episode The Last Roundup. The town's name may be a reference to Dodge City, Kansas, a town famous in America for its role in the wild frontier of the Old West. Founding The founding of Equestria is described in the iPhone app Twilight Sparkle: Teacher for a Day. The Pegasus, unicorn and Earth ponies did not live in harmony, their hearts were cold, and a blizzard overtook their land. Each group of ponies decided to find a new place to live, but they all arrived at the same new place, but the blizzard followed them. The ponies figured out there was only one way to get rid of the blizzard, to treat one another warmly. The unicorns used magic to build Canterlot, and once the city was finished, they invited the Pegasus and Earth ponies to a party, which became a yearly event called the Grand Galloping Gala. Category:Regions